


Love, It's A Curious Thing

by Briancoxsspacepjs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Made up Angel Law, One Shot, Set Through Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briancoxsspacepjs/pseuds/Briancoxsspacepjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Mid Season 5. A bit of made up Angel Lore so please don't hate. </p><p>The battle against Heaven and Lucifer is as stressing as it could be, but Dean wants to know more about what there up against in the battle with Heaven. So who's better to ask then Castiel? Through questioning somethings come to light and Dean couldn't be happier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, It's A Curious Thing

** Love, It’s A Curious Thing **

Dean let out a big sigh as he closed the hotel room door behind him. The world was going down the shitter, so this was the best time if course for him and Sammy to have an argument over something stupid. Lucifer and the God squad where after them trying to trick them into saying yes, with also themselves trying to find a weapon to kill Lucifer so the end of the world will stop happening; yet here where Sam and Dean arguing over something as stupid as Castiels’ loyalty to them. Dean knew Castiel was on their side, why wouldn't he be?  He’s looking for God to help them stop the bloody apocalypse, not forcing them to say yes like the rest of Heaven.

 

Dean chucks he stuff at the end of his rented bed and flopped back on top the bed, which was so hard, Dean suspected there was little difference in comfort between the bed and the floor. Dean sighed. Sam was probably only in a mood because he got duped and body swapped with a kid. A half sigh half chuckle escaped Dean’s lips. Sometimes Sammy just didn’t have any luck, hopefully his little walk he’s taken himself on will make him feel better.

 

But the argument they just weighed heavily on Deans mind.  He knew Castiel was on there side, wasn't he? He is actually loyal to him or was he just lulling them into a false sense of security then…BAM trick them onto saying yes? There were some right dicks in the world but Castiel wasn't one of them. Dean screwed his face up in thought. No, that’s definitely not his Cas. His Cas is innocent, kind and loyal. He was sure of it. He knows that most Angels are Heavens foot soldiers because Castiel told him that, but what else are they? Hunter Lore states that Angels should be benevolent beings, which were sent here to guide and protect human beings. But Dean knew from experience that what Lore states can be far from the truth.

 

Dean sat up on his bed. Is Castiel on their side? He thinks, He knows he is. But can Angels feel? Well he knows someone to ask. Dean closed his eyes a spoke.

            ‘I pray to the Angel Castiel to bring his feathery ass here’ Dean opened his eyes and Castiel stood before him, quite close in front of him on the bed.

            ‘Hello Dean’ He said in his gruff gravelly voice.

Dean moved to the edge of the bed and scooted a little further away from Castiel.

            ‘Cas what have I told you about poofing up to close?’ Dean sighed and looked wearily up at Castiel. Castiel just stood there and continued just staring at Dean, tilting his head and sighing slightly and looked down.

            ‘Sorry Dean.’ The Angel apologised.  ‘What can I do for you?’ Castiel asked looking back up and staring at Dean again. Dean sat there and sighed.

            ‘Well you know basically everything that is going on, but I want to ask you some things.’ Castiel tilted his head in a curious way but stayed silent, Dean taking this as a cue, kept talking. ‘I want to ask you about Angels, with you being one and all I thought you’d be the best person to ask.’ Castiel stiffened in slight discomfort.

            ‘What do you want to know Dean?’ Castiel asked, hoping it wouldn’t be something he didn’t wish to dispose of, as something’s about Heaven are very secretive, also though Castiel is and Angel, he doesn’t know everything that goes up in Heaven. Dean smiled reassuringly at Castiel.

 

‘Well to kick start us off, Why don’t you guys have to eat or anything like that?’ Castiel smiled a small smile, ok he can answer little questions like this. ‘As you know an Angels power is from their grace, well with the grace and us being celestial beings we don’t require such things as food, drink or sleep.’ Castiel said simply. Dean nodded his head, he thought as much.

 

‘Can Angels actually become evil?’ Dean questioned. Castiel was caught off guard by this question, but quickly recovered giving Dean an answer. ‘Well if an Angel is considered being ‘evil’ as you put it then they are either Killed or their grace is removed and they are cast from Heaven, but this is a rare occurrence as there are rules to follow; I hope this is a suitable answer for you.’ Castiel said looking at Dean, where Dean was sitting looking at the floor. Dean didn’t raise his head at Castiels half question to him; he just nodded his head slightly. He supposed that accounted for Why Lucifer and Anna were cast out then, they disobeyed Heaven and where considered ‘evil’.  God, Dean thought, How messed up was that? After sometime, with Castiel getting a bit restless with the slightly uncomfortable silence, Dean asked another question.

 

‘Why can’t anyone see your wings and halo like in the pictures?’ Dean lifted his head slightly, scanning his eyes up and down Castiel once before they returned to the worn through carpet on the floor. ‘Like my true voice and my natural form they are too over whelming for the normal human being. Though demons and other monsters can see that I am an Angel with the aura that surrounds me; like the same with me being able to determine who’s a demon and so forth.’  Castiel turns silent again after answering Dean’s question not wanting to intrude onto whatever thing Dean was trying to formulate in his head from the information Castiel was giving him.

 

In the time it took Dean to ponder between Castiels answer from the last question and what his next question should be Castiel sat down next to him on the bed, hands in his lap, just staring ahead of himself. This let Dean have a proper look at Castiel. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and Dean missed having Castiel with him. Dean had noticed his attitude had changed. He knew he was looking at girls less and less and beginning to enjoy a totally different type. That type being the little appealing Angel sitting right next to him. He was appreciating Castiels harder textures, gruff voice that sounded like has always just woken up and the hair that never wanted to be tamed also looking like Castiel had always just had sex. It was the small things like his sky blue eyes, the just so stubble and the adorable head tilts that only Castiel was capable of.  Yea Dean knew he was screwed. It only got more hammered home when he was pleasuring himself and just before completion a picture of Castiel entered his mind and he would come with a cry of Cas on his lips.

 

Dean was in deep with his feeling for Castiel and he didn’t even know if Angels could feel or return his feelings!

             ‘Can Angels feel?’ Dean kept his eye set on Castiels face. Castiel looked at Dean curiously.

            ‘Yes Angels can feel. But most don’t’ really approve of such things between humans and Angels. We are supposed to be loyal to our comrades and not get too involved with our charges.’ Dean nodded again looking into Castiels eyes. He sucked in a breath and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes, scrunching them up. Castiel thought like he was in some sort of pain, but before he could ask if he was alright; Dean spoke the last question.

 

‘Cas, Can Angels love?’ Dean opened his eyes, with the last note of the question dying on his lips, locked eyes with Castiel. Castiel stiffened on the bed. It was a perfectly valid question, yes, but it didn’t mean he wanted to answer it. Castiel looked away from Dean and gulped. ‘Well’ Castiel started then paused. How should he put this? ‘Ummm well’ Castiel stopped again and sighed. ‘Technically no, we don’t love.’ Castiel closed his eyes, dipped his head to point at the floor and drew in a breath. ‘But we do have Profound Bonds with our, as you’d put it, lovers.’

 

Dean let a huge grin capture his face, He knew it! Castiel cared for him all along just never said it; well not clear enough for Dean to actually know what he meant. Dean shifted a little closer to Castiel.

 

‘What do Angels do in Profound Bonds?’ Dean asked still smiling staring a Castiels half hidden face, hoping he would turn back and look at Dean. Castiel could feel Dean move closer and he moved his hands, placing them on his knees gripping onto them. He kept ignoring Dean. He didn’t want to see the shock and disgust of what he just said on Dean’s face, while he knows Dean couldn’t retaliate those feelings.

 

Castiel sighed again; a thing that has turned into a habit of his as Dean kept on questioning him. Well, Castiel thought, he’s been this honest with Dean so far he might as well continue with the truth. ‘It’s like having a personal Guardian Angel.’ Castiel explains his voice getting deeper with each passing word, like each word was causing him great pain. ‘Except unlike normal Guardian Angel relationships, Profound Bonds can go much deeper and intimate if the couple wishes; with becoming more intimate with one’s bond mate it creates a more meaningful and special Profound Bond.’

 

Through this Castiel had being trying his best to hide his head with in his trench coat trying to escape Deans piercing gaze. He had never meant for his and Deans relationship to become something like this, but it did. Castiel cursed himself as an AssButt for not seeing this coming.

 

Dean couldn’t help but to continue grinning. Castiel liked him, like really really liked him! It was like a dream come true. He saw that Castiels hands were gripping hard on to the Angels knees, so he reached across and placed his hand over Castiels and squeezed slightly. This made Castiel snap out of his retrieve and stare at Dean. Dean smiles, ‘I’m glad we have a Profound Bond then.’ Castiel tilted his head in an ‘I’m confused’ gesture, which Dean couldn’t resist. Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel on the lips. It was soft and sweet; also a little too quick for Castiels liking. But when Dean pulled back he couldn’t help but smile. ‘I’m glad I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.’ Castiel added. He raised his hand and placed it on Dean’s shirt. He pulled Dean into another kiss and showed him what real Angels are made of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Story! I am not very good at English, Grammar or anything like that so please if there is something wrong please say so I can amend it! Kudus and Comments are Welcome! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!


End file.
